Pyron
'Pyron '''is a character from Darkstalkers and an alien from the planet Hellstorm. After evolving over many years, he became a cosmic being. Over the time of 200 million years, he sought to collect beautiful planets by consuming them. He lands deep within the Atlantic ocean to wait for the right time to consume Earth. In the end, he was defeated by Demitri and was consumed by him. Originally, he came to Earth 65 million years ago and created the army of Huitzil robots to destroy life on Earth. It is unknown why Pyron didn't consume Earth back then, though it is assumed to be his lust for more worthy opponents. In the UDON comic, it is explained that Pyron wanted the Earth to "ripen" before harvesting it. Story Pyron is most likely meant to be representative of one of the fabled cosmic beings from Mars. The planet Mars is often associated with fire because of its bright red color as seen from Earth. This connection to Mars also explains the reasoning behind naming his army of robots "Phobos", which is the larger and innermost of Mars' two moons (though they are renamed Huitzil in the American releases). Powers and Abilities Pyron is one of the strongest characters in the ''Darkstalkers canon. He can pull planets out of their orbit and, as shown in his ending, can grow to a size so immense that he can wear the planets around his fingers as if they were rings and can even grow to a size that far surpasses the Milkyway. He can also consume the planet's energy to the point that it becomes a cinder, as implied by his own words in his ending. He can also consume the energies of other celestial objects. He is also capable of generating energy orbs as projectile attacks like the Sol Smasher and Cosmo Disruption. He can also contort his body to form shapes like cyclones, burning wheels, and a flaming pillar with a laughing face. He can also create an energy barrier around himself and even entrap his opponents inside it. As he can travel through space at speeds, at or above light, he is also capable of flight and levitation. Trivia *The Spirit of Fire of Hao Asakura from Shaman King is inspired by him. *Pyron is not playable in "DarkStalkers: The NightWarriors" (the original game) due to the fact he's the final boss, but can be if hacked like Huitzil. Later he became playable in the second game, "NightWarriors/Vampire Hunter: DarkStalkers Revenge", and was the final boss again. *Pyron also appeared in DarkStalkers 3 (Only on home consoles). Even though canonically he was dead, he has a "What if" story. *Pyron was defeated by Demitri twice in the first two games but in the NightWarriors OVA, he was defeated by Donovan in an alternate story. *In Vampire Hunter 2: DarkStalkers Revenge, Pyron has his own boss intro which is very similar to Jedah's boss intro (Vampire Savior 1, 2''). *In Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower and ''Vampire Savior 2: The Lord Of Vampire, Pyron is considered a sub-boss (before fighting Jedah). *In Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Pyron appears as the enemy in Tekkaman's ending, as a cameo. *Pyron was Killing Benson was he saying GET BACK TO WORK EVERBODY OR ELSE YOUR FIRED EVERBODY!!! On Plot 3. *In Karkat's Closet, Loana just said HE GOING TO KILLED US JUST LIKE PYRON!! He was only in Mentioned. *Pyron also on Regular Girls he had cameo on Bosses Day. Friends *Loana (his sister) *Ana, also known as anna (His little sister) Category:The Irregular Show Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens